


It's Tough to Be...

by Lazchan



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't written for this fandom in ages, but it's still one of my most precious fandoms. I love Josh way too much to ever let this punk go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tough to Be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



"So how does it feel to be a minor god?" Neku could practically feel the smirk that curled up the edge of Joshua's mouth. The way the question tilted the edge of the words from simple curiosity and into outright teasing made Neku tense and ready a biting remark except… the question itself.

 

"Excuse me?" he asked, staring at Joshua and tapping his fingers to stave off his confusion, even if Joshua had told him a week ago to _stop that inane tapping noise, the rhythm wasn't doing any of them any good_. Joshua wrapped his fingers around Neku's and stared at him, violet eyes full of mischief.

 

"Have you made yourself deaf with that music you're trying to make?" he asked. "You're a minor god, Neku—or did you think that the power you have and share with me and our city was nothing?" He kept his fingers tight around Neku's and for the first time, Neku wondered if it was actually a bad thing to be making _noise_.

 

"I sure as hell didn't sign up for being a god," Neku muttered. "Why don't you tell me these things, Josh?" he yanked his hand away and crossed his arms against his chest, glaring at his something-like-a-friend and all around irritating jerk of a god. Josh he understood a god. Anyone that could bring someone back to life had to have that type of power, even if it was just in the limited scope of Shibuya.

 

"Because it's fun to see your expressions?" Joshua asked, bright-eyed and innocent seeming and Neku just rolled his eyes. "Really, dear—you didn't think you were anything ordinary and someone that I chose certainly wouldn't be a normal reaper." He giggled and gave an even wider smirk at Neku's scowl.

 

"You know, I thought that I was going to at least be a normal _human_ when I died," Neku muttered.

 

"That ship already sailed, Neku," Joshua chided. "Even my reapers aren’t _normal_ humans and the only one of those are the Players. I didn't think you wanted to give the Game another chance. Was I so wrong?" Joshua rested his hands under his chin and leaned closer to Neku. "Did you want to be someone else's dear, dear partner? I warn you, I don't share so easily."

 

"That was clear when you shot me," Neku muttered. "Sick bastard."

 

"Such _names_ ," Joshua laughed. "But more seriously, Neku—no—Shibuya just doesn't let anyone have the strings to her city in their hands and divinity is something that we are granted on a minor scale. We handle the lives of the myriad souls of the city—both living and dead. Gods look after their people, Neku."

 

"I thought—I thought that was all you," Neku said, hesitating. "You talked about it enough." He tried to keep up his bravado. The idea of being something like a _god_ blew his mind. He never even contemplated the idea. Gods were the ones that you went to when you needed help. How could he handle that sort of weight on his shoulders?

 

Joshua caught something of his expression and the teasing fell away for a moment. "Don't worry so much, Neku. You and I are still partners in all of this and I would be most remiss if I didn't help guide you through the music that Shibuya trusts us with."

 

 


End file.
